1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in pantyhose undergarments and more particularly, to pantyhose undergarments which contain openable portions on both the front and rear of a lower torso section to allow urination and defecation without the lowering of the undergarment.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of pantyhose undergarments by women has been widespread and available for a long period of time. There has been a recent recognition that pantyhose undergarments could be highly useful for men and boys. This is particularly true in the case of athletes who would find a need for such type of undergarment to insulate them from cold and inclement weather when they are performing on an athletic field.
In addition to athletes, it has been recognized that both men and boys who are engaged in outdoor activity and other sporting activities, have a need for these pantyhose undergarments in order to maintain body heat. However, men and boys are particularly concerned about the appearance of their outer garments, such as slacks and trousers, and would strongly object to the creation of a bulky appearance in their outer garments.
In addition to the foregoing, men are often reluctant to use pantyhose undergarments due to the inconvenience when need for urination or defecation arises. While there have been pantyhose undergarments for women and even, to some extent, for men, which provide an opening in the crotch region in the front portion thereof for purposes of urination, there is no such garment which is readily available and which provides a convenient access opening in the rear portion of the garment for defecation to avoid the need of lowering the pantyhose undergarment.
The prior art has provided various types of combination undergarments, as for example, in the Isley U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,556. This type of combination undergarment does have the provision of an access opening which enables urination without the lowering of the pantyhose undergarment. Other undergarments which have access openings in the front portion thereof to allow urination without lowering of the garment, are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,398,739 to Marino, 3,777,764 to Herbener, 369,549 to Persch, 2,852,780 to Gold, 4,301,550 to Carver, and 3,953,895 to Lowth.